


stars around my scars

by berrywarbler



Series: this love will be for evermore [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Falling In Love, M/M, Song: cardigan (Taylor Swift), Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywarbler/pseuds/berrywarbler
Summary: "and when I felt like I was an old cardigan under someone's bed, you put me on and said I was your favorite."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: this love will be for evermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142834
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	stars around my scars

Being sixteen years old and madly in love is already something people scoff at. They’re thinking you’re so young, how could you know anything about love? It’s even worse when you’re a gay man in a small town in Ohio. Even in the current day and age it’s still unfathomable for some people that a teenager could know themselves well enough to know who they are.

Somehow, it doesn’t really affect the bubble that Blaine and Sebastian have created for the two of them to hide away in, shutting out anyone who had something negative to say about them. They sit in the coffee shop, at the movies, at dinner, completely unaware of the looks given to them as they laugh together, sitting a little too close for anyone’s liking. Thinking back on memories of those days just months ago when life was simpler, they play like a movie reel in slow motion in Blaine’s mind as he sits at the train station with half of his heart in his hands, the other half having left on the train hours ago.

Sebastian transfers to Dalton Academy in his junior year of high school and from that first day that he meets Blaine, they jump in together. They fall head first and fast in love with one another and it’s a teenage love story for the ages that they write over the course of nine months. They cram so much time together in those nine months that it feels like nine years. 

One moment they were strangers-- then a small exchange changes their lives as they know it. 

Blaine’s eyes land on Sebastian as he makes his way down the winding staircase; he looks like he knows exactly where he is going and yet somehow lost all at the same time. It’s cute. He observes Sebastian for a moment as he watches the way he effortlessly moves through the crowded hallway, eyes scanning for someone that will be safe enough to ask for help without losing his cool demeanor. It makes Blaine chuckle to himself before taking the initiative to approach him. “You lost, new kid?”

“Do I look lost?” Sebastian’s eyebrow quirks as he noticeably gives Blaine a once-over, causing the shorter to blush. The corner of his mouth pulls up into a slight smirk, the confidence is practically oozing out of his ears. 

“Yeah, actually, you do.” Blaine’s honesty makes Sebastian laugh gently. “I, uh, don’t think anyone else noticed, though, so your secret is safe with me.” He winks. “Where’re you headed to?”

Sebastian shakes his head, glancing down at his watch. “Well, I need to meet the Warbler’s captain. I’m going to attempt charming my way onto the team since I missed auditions.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow at the mention of the Warblers, a smile settling on his face. “Oh? And what if he doesn’t fall for the charm?”

“Oh,” Sebastian chuckles. “That’s right, we’ve just met. Hi, I’m Sebastian Smythe, I get whatever I want.” He holds his hand out to shake Blaine’s. “I’ll either charm my way onto the team, or into his pants and  _ then  _ onto the team. Either way, I win. The second way, we both win.” He shrugs nonchalantly and Blaine raises both eyebrows now, tilting his head.

He’s impressed by Sebastian’s cockiness, it’s not every day he meets someone so charmingly arrogant. “What makes you think he’ll go for that?”

“They all do-- especially in a place like this. Innocent schoolboys looking for trouble?” Sebastian scoffs. “Almost too easy.”

“And, you’re trouble?” Blaine’s voice lowers as he speaks just to Sebastian in the busy hallway, their eyes locking.

There’s a beat, tension thickening the air as Sebastian’s signature smirk creeps across his face. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Mm, we’ll see. I don’t know how much the captain likes trouble.”

Blaine doesn’t really like trouble anymore, he’s been around the block too many times for someone so young and he’s tired of feeling tossed aside every single time he falls for someone when he’s just looking to feel like he matters. He doesn’t want to play with trouble anymore and he can see it written all over Sebastian’s face that this won’t end well.

“Yeah? How would you know?”

Blaine lets out a soft laugh, reaches out for Sebastin’s hand and takes it in his own to give it a single shake. “Blaine Anderson, captain of the Warblers.” Maybe one more taste of trouble won’t kill him.

The smirk falters from Sebastian’s face before it’s replaced with a full blown grin.

Fast-forward to a month later when they’re spending every waking moment together at school and after school in their little bubble, until they absolutely have to part because of their parents calling them home. They’re wrapped around each other’s fingers, learning each other’s deepest, darkest secrets. Suddenly Sebastian’s the only person on earth who knows of the skeletons in Blaine’s closet and Blaine’s the only person alive who knows Sebastian is capable of feelings-- real feelings.

Sebastian listens to Blaine unlike anyone ever has before and it’s what makes him open up further, seeing if he can scare Sebastian away. It’s during that month, while Blaine is sharing a story from his past that Sebastian takes him by surprise and he realizes this is nothing like he expected. This wasn’t trouble at all.

“So, they pretty much almost killed us and then that’s when I transferred to Dalton. I… He didn’t want to speak to me again. I think he’s even back in the closet,” Blaine sips from the bottle of alcohol he had swiped from his parents’ liquor cabinet. “When I tried to reach out to him, he told me I had been the biggest mistake-- not just mistake but  _ regret _ \-- of his life.” He chuckles bitterly, taking another sip. “I was in love with him and I was nothing to him but a regret.”

Sebastian stays quiet as they sit in his car, parked outside of his home, his eyes fixated on Blaine’s face. He notices the pain from being heartbroken so long ago still deepens the wrinkles in Blaine’s forehead. He takes the bottle from Blaine and sips it himself. It’s a Friday night and his parents are gone for the weekend, so they’re having a sleepover and they just haven’t made it inside yet. 

“Fuck him, he’s a coward.” Sebastian’s comment is brash but it’s something Blaine loves about him; he’s never afraid to speak his mind. “He’s a loser and didn’t deserve you anyway.”

Blaine smiles a little to himself, looking down at his hands and shaking his head. “Yeah, I guess. But it still hurt. My feeling of self-worth went down considerably and I started throwing myself at any guy that would give me attention.” His gaze is unmoving as he picks at the skin around his thumbnail. “It’s like… I let people use me to feel needed and it filled this stupid void I felt briefly, then I’d go out again to fill it again, and again,” he sighs, looking over at Sebastian who is still just listening to him, expecting a negative response. Blaine raises an eyebrow, reaching for the half-empty bottle to take a generous gulp. 

“So,” He shrugs, unsure if he might’ve stepped over the line. Normally it would take much longer for him to open up to someone but the closeness he feels with Sebastian and the help of the liquid courage had made him word-vomit for the past hour.

Sebastian’s rather surprised to hear that Blaine has somewhat of a promiscuous past, it’s definitely not something he expected to hear coming from someone of Blaine’s seemingly pristine stature, but it doesn’t change anything in his mind. It makes sense to him; he’s got his own share of stories where he wasn’t exactly acting his own age but that of an older man. If anything, it causes him to fall even harder for Blaine, knowing he isn’t some perfect, innocent little school boy. “So, what?” he asks, looking at Blaine, shrugging. “So you’ve fucked a handful of people before you could even drive.” He chuckles softly. “Haven’t we all?” He winks at Blaine, a bright grin pulling across his face. 

It makes Blaine feel comforted, like the weight of his past is slowly vanishing in front of him.

“Right,” Blaine laughs softly, biting on his bottom lip, letting his hand reach over to grip gently at Sebastian’s arm. “You don’t care that I’m broken?” He whispers, looking at Sebastian just in case the previous moment had been a fluke.

Sebastian looks back at Blaine for a moment before leaning over the console of the car to press his lips against his cheek. “Not at all. I’m broken too.” The feeling of his warm breath causes Blaine to shiver, the smell of the alcohol lingers in the air even after he’s whispered those words. “I can make it better, though,” he murmurs, pressing his lips to Blaine’s jaw.

“Yeah?” Blaine’s eyes flutter as he turns his head more towards Sebastian so their lips are almost touching. He feels Sebastian’s fingertips brush his bare skin as the other’s hand slips underneath his cardigan. “Think you can kiss it better?” His voice matches the lower tone of Sebastian’s, he’s falling hard and fast for him and every second they spend together, it gets faster.

“Mm, yeah, I know I can.” Sebastian barely finishes his statement before he’s capturing Blaine’s lips in a deep kiss. He can feel the heat radiating from the shorter’s smaller body, as he sucks Blaine’s bottom lip between his own, his teeth gliding over the smooth skin ever so gently. Blaine reaches to grip the fabric covering Sebastian’s bicep, his fingers curling around it as he wants him closer. Tilting his head, their noses brush against each other as he inhales Sebastian’s scent, becoming fully intoxicated between the alcohol and the boy in front of him. 

Maybe Sebastian is right, maybe he can kiss it better. 

Moments after their kiss comes to an end, Sebastian lingers for a second, their foreheads touching. Just breathing each other in. Neither one has ever felt so close to someone before.

After spending a good minute like that, Sebastian takes a deep breath, trying to pull himself together just a little. Blaine’s not the only one overwhelmed by the feelings they’ve created in the car. Clearing his throat gently, he makes no move to pull away just yet. “M-maybe we should go inside,” he whispers, his thoughts being invaded by flashes of what he wants to do with Blaine once they’re in his house.

Blaine licks his lips gently, his eyes fluttering open to look up at Sebastian. “Y-yeah, sure.”

With another breath, Sebastian moves to get out of the car, opening up the passenger door to take Blaine’s hand and help him out. Once the door is shut, Sebastian lingers for a moment, slipping his arm around Blaine’s small waist, feeling hungry for the other’s lips again. He gently presses Blaine’s smaller frame against the car door, looking down at his lips. 

“Seb,” Blaine whispers gently, his breath shaky against Sebastian’s lips as he melts into his hold, his heart pounding against his ears. He doesn’t understand what Sebastian sees in him, he doesn’t know why he feels so strongly for him, he doesn’t get any of it. But he knows that he and Sebastian are something to witness; their blossoming relationship is something people write songs about. “I don’t know why you-”

Sebastian quiets Blaine’s words and thoughts with another kiss, the heat matched from the kiss just minutes before. Sebastian knows Blaine is insecure, he’s learned that easily. He’s seen the hesitation, he knows that Blaine feels less than he is and it’s something he wants to take away from him. He wants Blaine to see himself the way Sebastian sees him- he’s special and Sebastian would do everything to make him see it.

“Because you’re my favorite, that’s why.” Sebastian’s statement is only loud enough for Blaine to hear and it makes his heart skip a beat. 

Blaine’s eyes close as he feels Sebastian nuzzle against his cheek. “Sebastian,” he whispers, but he’s truly speechless. As they stand there in their little bubble, the glow from the streetlamp cascading down on them, he feels the warmth of Sebastian’s sincerity. He’s always felt so thrown aside by everyone he’s ever cared for, he isn’t used to this type of attention-- for it to be reciprocated. Blaine knows they’re both drunk off the alcohol they’d been consuming since they arrived at Sebastian’s home but he doesn’t care. Even if Sebastian takes it all back in the morning, he’s more than willing to milk the night for all it’s worth, to live in this feeling as long as he can. “Take me upstairs… Please.” His golden eyes look up to meet Sebastian’s and there’s no hesitation nor another word spoken between them. 

That’s the night that keeps replaying over and over in Blaine’s mind as he rubs at his face. Almost every inch of him burns with the feeling that Sebastian’s lips left behind, as if a million invisible tattoos left beneath his skin would be with him forever. A thousand new, fresh scars that wouldn’t heal for the longest time. Flashes of the two of them in Sebastian’s bed, the heat between them almost enough to catch the sheets on fire as they completely gave in to one another. It was the first time sex has ever meant anything to Blaine, it’s the first time he’s ever associated it with love. He’s completely, wildly, deeply in love with Sebastian and now he’s just… Gone. It’s like some cruel joke that the universe is playing on him and yet it feels like it’s all his fault.

The last time he even saw Sebastian wasn’t moments ago before the train took him away; it was two weeks ago right before Dalton’s annual end-of-the-year party: all of the students gather, bring a date, dance, and the Warblers perform. It’s a nice way to celebrate another successful year at the Academy. Blaine had asked Sebastian to be his date despite knowing how badly Sebastian detests the idea of socializing with most of the student body. It’s the first time he’s ever wanted to go to the party to actually participate rather than just perform.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! It’ll be our first official Dalton appearance as boyfriends,” Blaine says with a grin as he tugs on Sebatian’s hand. “Plus it’ll be the first dance I’ve gone to that I will actually have fun at because someone that actually loves me will be there.”

Sucking in a breath before letting out in a sigh, Sebastian shakes his head, pulling his attention from a text message he was sending to an old friend. “Alright, alright. I’ll be your date to the dumb dance thing,” he chuckles, looking at the other fondly and putting away his phone. “Just don’t make me talk to anyone.”

“Deal.”

Come the night of the event, Blaine is at Dalton waiting by the refreshments table as the music plays, echoing through the halls. He has yet to see his date and is beginning to worry. He knows that Sebastian doesn’t want to come but the thought never crossed his mind that he might stand him up. Something must be wrong. Sebastian knows how Blaine gets when it comes to school dances and he knows how much this night means to Blaine. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he calls Sebstian’s number for the second time and it goes to voicemail.

“Hey, it’s me, I’m just wondering where you’re at-- thought I’d see you by now. I’ve got a cup of punch here with your name on it.” He laughs gently to mask his worry, biting on his lip. “Let me know you’re safe, please.”

“Blaine, hey!” A voice pulls him away from his message as he hangs up his phone and turns around.    


“Nick, hey buddy, you enjoying yourself?” Blaine asks, sipping his punch as he glances towards the entrance.  “Yeah, always do.” He fiddles with his empty cup briefly before clearing his throat. “I, uh, actually came over here because the new kid--”

“Seb?” Blaine asks, his head turning back to face Nick as he’s more interested now.

“No, no, the other new kid. The one that transferred after Sebastian.” He points over towards a guy that Blaine barely recognizes. 

“Oh, right, uh...” He has absolutely no idea what the newest kid’s name is. He’s been so wrapped up in Sebastian for the past few months that he wonders what else he might’ve missed. 

“Kurt.”

“Right, Kurt,” he chuckles nervously, taking a sip of his punch.

“Anyway, he wanted me to let you know that if you wanted to dance at any point tonight, he’ll be waiting right over there.” Nick nudges Blaine with a wink before walking away to go find Jeff.

Blaine looks over at Kurt, the other giving a small wave as Blaine’s cheeks flush pink. Waving back, Blaine smiles at the other, a bashful giggle falls from his lips. Kurt takes this as an invitation to walk across the way and come see Blaine himself. “How’d he do? He didn’t make me sound desperate did he?”

Another laugh and Blaine shakes his head. “No, not at all. Nick’s a great wingman.” He takes himself out of the moment briefly to check his phone: still nothing. He doesn’t understand. 

Kurt glances down at Blaine’s phone, assessing the situation. “You waiting for someone?” He knows who, the entire school knows that Blaine and Sebastian are a thing. 

“Hm?” Blaine brings himself back into the moment, shaking his head. “Oh, yeah, my… Sebastian. He was supposed to be here by now,” he finishes off his punch, placing it on the table to be forgotten. 

“Is he not big on socializing?” Kurt’s face scrunches in mild sympathy. “Maybe he just decided not to come.”

“No-no, not really. But he wouldn’t stand me up. I’m sure it’s fine, he’s fine. He’ll be here soon.” He feels the beginnings of a panic attack teasing his heart rate.

“Right,” Kut offers a friendly smile, swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet for a moment before speaking again. “Well, how about a dance while you wait? It’ll make the time go by faster.” He offers his hand.

Blaine feels a pull of hesitation as he looks over at the entrance again. He’s beginning to wonder if something hasn’t happened and he actually  _ has  _ been stood up. _ Where is he?  _ Nibbling on his lip, he looks at Kurt in front of him, he’s so eager to dance with Blaine and one dance won’t hurt anyone, he supposes. “Sure,” He lets out the breath he was holding as a smile creeps across his face. Slipping his phone into his pocket, Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and lets himself be led to the dance floor.

He can’t focus on Kurt, despite his face showing otherwise. He’s listening to the best of his ability as the other talks about himself and why he came to Dalton but in the back of his mind all that’s playing on loop is the fact that Sebastian lied to him. He can’t really hear anything Kurt is saying over the sound of his inner walls crumbling down. He excuses himself when the song comes to an end, thanking Kurt for the dance and assuring him that they’ll see each other again soon. 

Glancing around the room one last time, Blaine still sees no sign of Sebastian. He finds Nick and Jeff and the two do their best to keep him company as he mopes, giving Sebastian the benefit of the doubt until the very last moment. When it’s time to leave, he leaves by himself despite Nick and Jeff’s invitation to stay the night with them.

Walking out of the doors of Dalton, he half-expects to see Sebastian waiting outside for him but he’s not there. No one’s there-- he’s alone-- and for the first time in a long time, he really feels it. With the burning of tears in his eyes, he walks to his car in a hurry. He doesn’t want any of his friends to come out and see him crying over some stupid boy. 

As he’s digging in his pocket for his keys, Sebastian’s car pulls beside him, screeching to a halt. “Blaine!” 

Sniffling away the tears that were beginning to escape, Blaine looks to Sebastian, crossing his arms. “Oh, good, you’re not dead. Great, see you later.” He turns to get in his car, opening the door but Seabstian pushes it closed.

“B, please, I can explain.” The desperation in his voice is that of someone who has majorly messed up. He’ll do anything to fix it.

“I don’t need an explanation, I needed you to  _ be here _ ,” Blaine says, looking down at the ground, the closeness of Sebastian causing him to back up against his car door. 

“I know, I know, I messed up--” Sebastian’s voice shakes as she shakes his head again. “I was here and I saw you with--”

Blaine’s eyes glance up to Sebastian’s. “ _ Oh, _ so you actually were here and you left?” His forehead wrinkles, placing his hands on Sebastian’s chest he pushes him away gently to free his personal space. “Do you know how worried I was? I called you, I texted you, I left you messages.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Sebastian respects Blaine’s space, letting his head hang a little. He’s completely torn everything apart and Blaine doesn’t even know the half of it yet.

“You’re sorry.” Blaine laughs, watery and bitter. The tears he’s trying to hold in are flowing freely down his cheeks. “You knew how much tonight meant to me.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I… Fuck, Blaine, I really fucked this up.” Tears start to well up in Sebastian’s own eyes as he looks at Blaine, he can feel him slipping away by the second. 

“Stop saying sorry.” Blaine wipes hastily at his face, narrowing his eyes at the way Sebastian’s words make him feel. He assesses the other for a moment, a prohibited thought dances through his mind. “Wait, what did you fuck up?” he asks, shaking his head. “Did… Did you?” Surely he didn’t  _ cheat  _ on Blaine. 

Sebastian hesitates, knowing what the question is. “Blaine--”

The color drains from Blaine’s face and he can physically feel pieces of his heart breaking and falling off into a pit of darkness. “You-- oh my  _ god. _ ” He places his hands on the side of his head, rubbing his temples. He never would have expected that to be true, he never once would’ve expected Sebastian to cheat on him. No matter what his friends would say, no matter the rumors of Sebastian’s promiscuity, he knows Sebastian and he knows how those rumors can hurt a person. He never once believed any of them. 

Blaine shakes his head, lifting up from the car to open the door again, triggering a frantic response from Sebastian. He knows he’s so close to losing for good, the only thing that has made his life worth living. He’s losing it. He’s losing Blaine.

“Wait, baby, please.” He rushes to Blaine’s side taking his hand in an attempt to pull him close. “Please, it’s not-”

“Don’t touch me.” Blaine pulls his hand away from Sebastian, managing to get into the car. 

“B-Blaine,” Sebastian’s soft voice shatters the rest of Blaine’s insides, he wants to console  _ him. _ But he can’t even look at him. 

Closing his car door, he leaves Sebastian alone in the Dalton parking lot.

He doesn’t speak to Sebastian again; he doesn’t have anything to say. He’s so hurt and broken that he spends his nights crying in his bed, trying his best to put his own broken pieces back together but he can’t seem to grasp at the sharp edges. So he gives up. He knows that Sebastian is sorry, but it doesn’t change anything. The trust that he has so freely given to him is broken on the floor next to the pieces of himself.

It’s been such a rollercoaster and it came to such an abrupt end it feels like he has whiplash.

He doesn’t hear from Sebastian again with the exception of one text message in the middle of the night.

_ Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving for the summer. My parents are sending me home to spend time with my grandparents. I don’t know if I’ll be back. I know you don’t want to see me and you probably don’t care - which is completely fair - I just wanted you to know for whatever reason. My train leaves tomorrow at 6pm. Goodbye, Blaine. _

Blaine frowns at the message when he reads it the next morning. “That’s it? You’re leaving? You’re just….  _ leaving _ . The first time you try to speak to me in days and you’re telling me you’re leaving?” He says outloud to his empty room, his blood boiling beneath the surface. Sebastian is the most self-centered person he’s ever met. He can’t believe he ever trusted him with anything much less his entire heart. He scoffs, tears of anger or hurt-- he’s not sure which-- overflow his eyes. “Good. Leave. I don’t ever want to see you again.” He throws his phone across the room before leaving. 

He has to get out of his house, he has to drive somewhere, he has to stop hiding in his room and letting this eat at him. Sebastian is unbothered, he hasn’t tried until now to speak to him and it’s in the middle of the night when he knows Blaine will be asleep, that’s when he chooses to tell him he’s leaving. He’s leaving for two months and there’s no fixing what happened. By the time he gets back, Sebastian probably won’t even remember his name. 

Blane drives away from his home, heading nowhere specific as he stews in his anger. The feeling of being freshly heartbroken sinking in again just as it had the night of the party. He drives away from town, wanting to be far away when Sebastian gets on that train to leave.

He knows better than to turn on the radio, running the risk of some stupid love song creeping in and making him feel worse. Instead, the road noise and the sound of his own crying is all he has to drown out his thoughts, but it’s not enough. All he can think about is Sebastian and the last few months they spent wrapped up in each other and how the next couple of months are going to look so different. His entire body is rejecting the impending lonely summer and he doesn’t want any part of it.

_ “Think you can kiss it better?” His voice matches the lower tone of Sebastian’s, he’s falling hard and fast for him and every second they spend together it gets faster. _

_ “Mm, yeah, I know I can.” _

The memory is vivid, it’s almost like he can hear Sebastian’s voice loud and clear in his car. He shakes his head, closing his eyes for a split second to hopefully make the flashback disappear. He doesn’t want to see it, hear it, remember it.

“Focus, Blaine.” He whispers to himself, his grip tightening around the steering wheel until his knuckles are white.

_ “Because you’re my favorite, that’s why.”  _

He feels weak. People make mistakes, right? Sebastian is the first person who has ever made him feel seen, loved, wanted. With a quick glance in his mirrors, Blaine slams on his breaks and does a U-turn in the middle of the highway. “What am I doing? What am I doing?” he mutters to himself, sniffling as he looks at the clock. It’s already twenty minutes until six and he’s fifteen minutes away. It doesn’t feel right-- rushing to meet Sebastian. He loves him, yes, but he shouldn’t be so forgiving. On the other hand he can’t go the next two months without seeing him and without talking to him, could he? He has no idea what he’s doing or what he is even going to say to Sebastian when he sees him. Maybe he’ll just kiss him, or just say nothing at all. He acts out a few scenarios in his head as he presses his foot against the gas pedal. 

When he gets to the train station, it’s like a scene out of a movie. He runs through the station searching for Sebastian’s train, he has just moments to spare and he’s begging the universe to be on his side. When he finds the right station he picks up his pace, weaving through the crowd of people. When he’s just out of reach, the train starts to pull away. “No, no, wait- wait!” He calls, running faster to catch up but he just can’t, the train leaves with Sebastian on it. He’s too late.

With his hands on his head he watches as the train gets further and further away from the station. The thought of calling Sebastian, or texting him crosses his mind briefly. But it doesn’t feel right. It doesn’t feel right to have the conversation they need to have over the phone or with flat words on a screen. He also briefly thinks of getting on the next train out but he knows that his parents would send out the search party to bring him home. Instead he accepts his defeat and he sits down on the nearest bench, placing his face in his hands.

He’s gone. 

Sebastian’s gone and he feels it down to his very core. Despite the hustle and bustle of the noisy train station, Blaine has never felt more alone.  
  



End file.
